Patent Document 1 discloses herbicidal compositions comprising certain herbicidal benzoylpyrazole compounds and various known herbicidal compounds, and discloses amicarbazone as one of the known herbicidal compounds. Patent Document 2 discloses herbicidal compositions comprising amicarbazone and various known herbicidal compounds, and discloses sulcotrione as one of the known herbicidal compounds. Patent Documents 1 and 2 cover the combination according to the herbicidal composition of the present invention as one of many combinations, but these documents do not specifically disclose the herbicidal composition of the present invention.